Smile March Coord
'|スマイルマーチ}} is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It has not appeared in the anime as of yet and resembles Sun March Coord, Blue Sky March Coord, Cool Sky March Coord, Celebrity March Coord, Girly March Coord, Dappled Sunlight March Coord, and Celebrity Yellow March Coord. User Appearance Tops A cyan top lined by two gold lines all over it shaped into several diamonds. Going down the center is a strip of white with a row of small fuchsia buttons and white frills lined in white. Over this is a short fuchsia jacket with gold lining on the torso and designs of stars and music notes going down each arm. The cuff and neck portion are white with several gold designs, including two chains that hang from two medallions. Four layers of ruffled material sticks out of the left shoulder, each white, with lining of red, hot pink, or gold. Bottoms A very frilly skirt in five layers, with the back appearing longer than the front. On top of it is very thin, fuchsia material lined in gold, cut in the shape of six petals. It has very thin lines going down each petal, adorning each with musical notes. On the front right petal are three gold medallions attached to a piece of material and two ribbons; the top has light blue material with white dot print, a ribbon of pale pink striping, and one of blue stripe. The second is blue and white striped attached to a fuchsia and gold lined ribbon. The last is lime with gold lining and gold ribbon tails. Shoes Hot pink boots with wide opened cuff, held by two gold chains and a gold medallion on each side of it. Circling the ankle and heel area are thick white bands with two gold lines and a single medallion on each side. The pointed toe and bottom of each boot is sky blue. Comes with white tube socks that have a cyan and gold diamond pattern cuff. Attached to it is a gold medallion on a blue and pale blue polka-dot pattern ornament, attached to a four-petal pale pink stripe bow with pale blue ribbon tails. Accessory A hot pink marching cap with gold lining and a large medallion. On the top is a single gold sphere with a large curling white feather sticking out of it. On the side is a smaller gold medallion attached to a ruffled piece of material. The middle is blue with pale blue polka-dot print, while the rest is pale pink striped. Game is a Lovely type Pripara Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG_20171008_192632~01.jpg IMG 20170929 204917~01.jpg IMG 20170930 004724~01~01.jpg DKyrsbRUMAArVfJ.jpg Anime Screenshots Ep 89 14.png Ep 89 15.png Ep 89 16.png Ep 89 18.png Ep 89 19.png Ep 89 20.png Ep 89 21.png Ep 89 22.png Ep 89 23.png Ep 89 24.png Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 2